Piccolo
Piccolo (ピッコロ・ジュニア Pikkoro Junia), is a Namekian who is the evil counterpart of Kami. He was created after the battle between Goku and King Piccolo, when Goku made a hole in King Piccolo's stomach using "Penatrate!", killing him. King Piccolo created an egg when he was defeated. Piccolo has a mean, and evil demeanor about him in the Dragonball series. But later, this new creation of him turned out to be nicer than him throughout the series, as he becomes best friends with Gohan. He later becomes a hero after giving up his dream of world domination. Piccolo fused with Nail, and Kami which allowed him to become more powerful than he already was. The World Tournament Three years after King Piccolo's defeat, his reincarnation/son Piccolo, enters the World Tournament to get his desired revenge on Goku for killing his father. After a couple of matches, Piccolo fights Krillin. Krillin puts up a decent fight, landing a few good hits, but ultimately get's defeated by Piccolo. Piccolo eventually fights Goku, as they both reached the final round. In order for Kami to get out of the way, Piccolo traps him in a jar and swallows it. When Goku and Piccolo's fight begins, they seem to be even, both of them landing decent moves. After Piccolo grows ten times his size, Goku enters his throat and grabs the bottle with the trapped Kami in it, realising him. The fight then enter's into Goku's favour, with him getting Piccolo to get blasted by his own beam, and performing the meteor combination attack on him, seemingly knocking him out. However Piccolo get's back up and blasts through Goku's right shoulder, and breaks his arms and legs. Goku, seemingly defeated, has a surprise as he had now learnt to fly and now uses that ability to knock Piccolo out of the ring, winning the match. The Battle With Raditz After Raditz, a Saiyan who claimed to be Goku's estranged brother, arrived on Earth and stole Goku's son Gohan, Piccolo arrived at the Kame's House and said that he would help Goku defeat Raditz. The reason was because that Raditz would foil his plans for world domination. They arrived at where Raditz was by using the dragon radar (seeing as how gohan's hat has a dragonball on top).They aw that he put Gohan in his attack pod. They had an intense battle and Raditz seem ed to be gaining the upper hand But Gohan broke out the attack pod his power level climbing and hit Raditz to the floor. But then his power level went down again. Goku grabbed Raditz's back and told Piccolo to charge up his Special Beam Cannon. When Piccolo shot it it went through Raditz and Goku, killing them both. After the battle was done Raditz said that Piccolo killed him and his teammate. Piccolo told Raditz about the Dragon Balls right before Raditz died. Raditz told Piccolo that his scouter could talk to other people. He also said that two more powerful Saiyans were coming to Earth. Combating the Saiyans After his harsh training of Gohan the Saiyans arrived on Earth and destroyed a city. So Piccolo, Yamcha, Krillin, Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu and Gohan land where the Saiyans are. The Saiyans told him that he was a Namekian not a Demon. The Saiyans planted 6 Saibamen for a mock tournament. Theykilled off all the Saibamen but lost Yamcha. Nappa the biggest Saiyan decided to step in. He killed Tien Shinhan and Chiatzou by himself, After he shot a ki attack meant to kill Gohan, Piccolo jumped in the way and took the blast full on. He then confessed to Gohan that he had a soft spot for him, and he is the only person who ever called him a friend. Enranged by his friends death, Gohan launches an attack at Nappa, although Nappa defelcted it and little to no damage was caused to him. Training With King Kai After Piccolo died he received training from King Kai in the afterlife. In the beginning, King kai would not allow Piccolo to train, sice he hadn't provided him with a funny joke. Piccolo is really grumpy and remarks that he doesn't have time for this monkey buisness. King Kai finds that funny, and lest Piccolo join with the others. He once fought Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu and Yamcha all at once and was surprised by how powerful they have gotten, as they begin to train intently. On Namek Piccolo returns to the scene of battle when Gohan, Krillin, and Dende wished him back to life with Porunga, the Namekian dragon. They used their second wish to bring him to Namek. Half way to Gohan, Krillin, and Dende, Piccolo finds a beaten and dying Nail. Nail fused into Piccolo hoping this new energy Piccolo has will make Piccolo strong enough to fight Frieza. Piccolo fought Frieza in his second form but was ultimately defeated after Frieza transformed into his third form. He was then shot down by Frieza's laser attack, as he tried to save Goku and Krillin. He is later on wished to earth, is healed by Dende, and continues to watch over Gohan and his mother. Android Saga and the Cell Games During the Android Saga, Piccolo fuses with Kami becoming stronger than the average Super Saiyan. Piccolo becomes as strong as Android 17. After fighting evenly with Android 17; Imperfect Cell arrives and defeats both Android 17 and Piccolo. Piccolo later goes into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and becomes stronger. Techniques *'Short Bursts of Power'- In the Android Saga, it is revealed that he can unleash his power in short bursts. *'Special Beam Cannon'- The first time it was used was to destroy Raditz . It killed Raditz and Goku going straight through their chests. *'Giant Form'- Like Lord Slug, Piccolo can turn giant at will. *'Light Grenade'- This attack was first used when Piccolo and Android 17 were fighting Cell. *'Hellzone Grenade'-This attack was used in the battle with Android 17.The user throws millions of ki blasts that don't even hit the opponent.Then,he Closed both his hands together and all those ki blasts Did the same to the other fighter. *'Antenna Beam'- a blast of electricity shot from Piccolo's antennae. *'''Ki blast-'''the most basic form of energy wave. Major Battles *Kid Piccolo vs two king soldiers (anime only) *Piccolo vs Krillin *Piccolo vs Hero (Kami) *Piccolo vs Goku *Piccolo, Goku, and Gohan vs Raditz *Piccolo vs Gohan *Piccolo, Gohan, Krillin, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, and Tien vs Saibamen *Piccolo, Gohan, Krillin, Chiaotzu, and Tien vs Nappa *Piccolo vs Tien, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu *Piccolo (fused with Nail) vs Frieza (second form) *Piccolo (fused with nail), Krillin, Gohan, Vegeta, and Goku vs Frieza *Piccolo (fused with nail), Krillin, and Gohan vs Garlic Jr. and the spice boys (anime only) *Piccolo (fused with nail) vs Android 20 *Piccolo and the Z-Fighters vs Androids 17 and 18 *Piccolo (fused with Kami) vs Imperfect Cell *Piccolo (fused with kami) vs Android 17 *Piccolo (fused with kami) & Android 17 vs Imperfect Cell *Piccolo (fused with kami), Vegeta, Future Trunks, Goku, Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha vs Cell jr.s *Piccolo (fused with kami), Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, Vegeta, and Gohan vs Super Perfect Cell (anime only) *Piccolo vs Babidi *Piccolo vs Baby Gohan *Piccolo vs monster in Hell Trivia * Piccolo is Akira Toriyama's favorite character. He explains thoroughly "I believe mine would be Piccolo. He was the first character in my manga where I was like, 'He has a scary face, but he's so cool!' It really is cliché when bad guys turn into good guys, but it just feels great drawing it!". However, he contradicts this in an interview with Shonen Jump where he states that Goku is his favorite character in the series. * Despite being about Goku's age physically (maybe older), he is actually only about 4 years older than Gohan chronologically (based on the time line because he was spawned 3 years before the tournament in which he fought Goku, and Gohan was 4 years old when he made his first appearance 5 years later). * In certain Dragon Ball Z movies and video games (Supersonic Warriors 2 and Super Dragon Ball Z, for example) Piccolo's sash is red, like in the manga, instead of blue, and Gohan (during the Cell arc for example) in turn wears the same gi. * Around the start of the Namek Saga, it's revealed that his name means "another world" in the Namek language. * The phrase "Piccolo" is used to open the door of the Namekian spaceship. * Due to Kami and King Piccolo being the same person, one would have to assume that Kami is also Piccolo's father. This is further verified when Kami calls him "son" towards the end of the Frieza Saga. * Piccolo and Zoro were seen together during Cross Epoch, and they both have the same FUNimation dub voice actor, Christopher R. Sabat. Zoro and Piccolo appear together again in the One Piece and Dragon Ball Kai "Dream 9" promo, yelling that people should watch One Piece after Kai airs. * In the Gameboy Advance game "Supersonic Warriors", Piccolo, in his own storyline, fuses with King Piccolo, becoming the true original Namek and attaining power that in all likelihood much surpassed what he ever reached in the series. In-game, Piccolo states, that although he is the reincarnation of King Piccolo, he isn't King Piccolo himself, therefore it is fully possible to bring King Piccolo back for Junior to fuse with - as he does, much to his father's loathing, as Piccolo's evil essence had all but faded away by this point in the series, giving him a Kami-like disposition (his fusion with Nail may have also been a factor in this). * In Budokai Tenkaichi 3, in the tournament mode, Piccolo's name is shown as Majunior (this is in reference of his previous alias when entering the 23rd and 25th World Tournament under this name). * Anyone killed by Piccolo before he turned good or by his evil father, King Piccolo, would be unable to rest in peace and their spirit would wander the world in agony. Since Raditz did not suffer this fate after Piccolo killed him, Kami cited this as an indication that Piccolo was becoming less evil. * In the second half of Dragon Ball GT episode 46, "Rasing the Stakes" , when Videl is changing to her Great Saiyaman 2 outfit, a small Piccolo toy can be spotted in a box. * Like Goku, Piccolo generally wears and trains with weighted clothing. However, in the case of his cape, the cape itself isn't weighted but there is weighted padding underneath. This can only ever be seen two times - when his cape is damaged while fighting Form 2 Frieza, and when it is damaged in Lord Slug, by the titular villain's henchmen. * In total the Earth is destroyed twice in the Dragon Ball series - oncefrom Kid Buu, and once from the Black Star Dragon Balls. Piccolo is the * only person killed in both Earth explosions. * Piccolo only has four fingers in the manga, but five in the anime. * In the real world, a Piccolo is a half-sized flute. * Young Piccolo's appearance is similar to Emperor Pilaf's appearance. * Piccolo has trained both of Goku's children. He trained Gohan to fight the Saiyans and Goten to fight Majin Buu. * During the fight between him and Goku in Dragon Ball, as well as on the * fight with Raditz when he loses his arm, Piccolo is seen with red blood. But later in the series, he bleeds purple blood when wounded or killed. * A reccuring theme in most movies is that Piccolo always saves Gohan's life just moments before he is killed. In Broly-Second Coming, Gohan is saved by Krillin wearing a costume similar to Piccolo's. Category:Dragon ball Category:Dragon ball z Category:Dragon ball gt Category:Namekian Category:Good Category:Evil Category:Alien Category:Z Fighters Category:Movie characters Category:Brother Category:Needs Work Category:Converted from Evil to Good